Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's Adventures of The Chipmunk Adventure
'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's Adventures of The Chipmunk Adventure '''is the second Animaniacs crossover movie produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot When Dave Seville goes off to Europe on a business trip, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, and Theodore Seville( along with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ,Speedy Gonzales ,Sir Johan and Peewit) are left at home with their rather absent-minded babysitter, Miss Miller - much to the chagrin of Alvin, who dreams of world travel. While the three are playing an arcade game of ''Around the World in Thirty Days with The Chipettes, Alvin and Brittany begin to argue over which would win an actual race around the world. Their conversation is being eavesdropped on by siblings Klaus and Claudia Furschtein(along with Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4), two German diamond smugglers running out of ways of getting their wares to customers without government interference. Seeing an opportunity, the Furschsteins and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head approach the children,Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales ,Sir Johan and Peewit telling them that they will provide them with the means for a real race around the world by hot-air balloon, with the winner receiving $100,000. After tricking Miss Miller with a recorded phone call from Dave, The Chipmunks, Chipettes,Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales ,Sir Johan and Peewit meet at the Furschtein's mansion, where they are told the rules: each team is given a separate route to follow, along with a chest of dolls, made in their own likenesses, which they are required to drop off to verify that they have visited all checkpoints. Upon dropping off one of their own dolls, they will receive a doll made in the likeness of the opposing team. In reality, the dolls being dropped off are filled with diamonds, and the dolls received are filled with cash, given to them by the buyers. At the same time Yakko, Wakko,Dot and their friends decide which of them will go with which group. It is decided that Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Speedy Gonzales will go with The Chipmunks, while Sir Johan and Peewit will go with the Chipettes. Before they take off, Simon warns Jeanette not to take the easterly route because of a hurricane. However, Brittany overhears him and ignores his advice, believing it to be a trick to slow them down. And so, after a masterly take off, both teams begin their travels; while The Chipmunks, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Speedy Gonzales go to Mexico City, The Chipettes,Sir Johan and Peewit are caught in a hurricane (as Simon predicted) before reaching Bermuda. Unknown to both teams, however, they are being trailed by two rather-intimidating looking Interpol agents named Cisvan and Cuomo, sent by the French Inspector Jamal, who was informed by Klaus and Claudia's Italian butler, Mario, of the Furschstein's operation. The agents silently follow behind as The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales ,Sir Johan and Peewit travel through South America and Africa, visiting Machu Picchu, Rio de Janeiro, Angel Falls, Istanbul, and Venice. More time is given to the countries and sites The Chipettes,Sir Johan and Peewit see, including the white cliffs of Dover, the Netherlands, Switzerland, London, Rome (where they visit the Colosseum), the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and Germany. Both teams meet up in Athens, where Alvin and Brittany begin bickering, each claiming they can "out-rock and roll" the other, much to our heroes annoyance. This results in the performance of the song "The Girls of Rock 'n' Roll" amongst the Grecian ruins, with Dave, Cisvan and Cuomo nearly spotting them. The Chipettes, Sir Johan and Peewit then travel on to Egypt, passing the Sphinx. There, they are chased by a group of men on camel. Despite their attempts to fight them off, the girls are captured which later reveals they are actually being rescued from Klaus, Claudia, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4's trick, and brought to their young Arabian prince. The Prince falls in love with Brittany and, oblivious to the diamond smuggling, agrees to return the valuable dolls to Jamal but declares that he is keeping the girls, and making Brittany his bride. Despite being showered with gifts, including a baby penguin, the girls,Sir Johan and Peewit are desperate to make an escape. Still unaware of the contents of their dolls, they secretly try to retrieve them - only to find them guarded by cobras. Brittany and Jeanette "charm" the snakes by singing "Getting Lucky," then grab the dolls and escape out a window, just as Eleanor, Sir Johan and Peewit arrive carrying a small cooler. The film cuts back to the boys, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Speedy Gonzales who are camping in a jungle in Fiji while taking a shortcut. Theodore senses something is wrong, and he knows something's out in the jungle. Simon Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales and Alvin just think his imagination is running wild, with Alvin saying, "He's still afraid of the bogeyman." Upon waking up the next morning, they find Theodore missing. While trying to find him, Alvin, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales and Simon are taken captive by some local natives. They soon learn that Theodore is being worshipped as the natives' "Prince of Plenty". Alvin and Simon are forced to wear nothing but cap, glasses, a string necklace with three shark teeth and a brown loincloth and along with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Speedy Gonzales are made into Theodore's personal servants. Meanwhile, the girls,Sir Johan and Peewit learn that Eleanor's cooler contains not only cold drinks and sandwiches, but the baby penguin, whom Eleanor feels needs to be returned to its parents in Antarctica. At first Brittany is confused ("You were going to eat this penguin?"). After the song "My Mother," the girls soon agree, and head to Antarctica. However, Claudia and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head are alerted to the girls' actions by her henchmen, and concludes that they must have discovered the diamonds and are trying to make off with them. She orders her henchmen to get the dolls back. As the girls,Sir Johan and Peewit deliver the penguin to its parents, they are attacked by Claudia's henchmen. The Chipettes wrestle with the men as they attempt to steal the dolls, and a Brittany doll tears as the goons fall from the balloon. Grateful to the girls, the penguins snowball the thugs into submission and the girls escape. They notice the torn Brittany doll lying on the floor of the balloon; Jeanette picks it up and diamonds fall out of it. Opening an Alvin doll, they find it full of dollar bills; the girls realise that the whole race was just a set-up for delivering the diamonds. Deciding the boys,Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Speedy Gonzales are likely in danger as well, they head off to find them. Alvin, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Speedy Gonzales and Simon, meanwhile, are forced to search a nearby cave for mushrooms for "Prince Theodore," with Alvin growing increasingly fed-up with the situation ("3:00 in the morning, and Prince Theodore has a craving for MUSHROOMS! I hope he chokes on 'em!"). Inside the cave, they find a series of ideograms on the walls, which Simon translates as "Sacrifice the Prince of Plenty on the full moon." They look up and see a full moon overhead. Alvin looks at Simon and exclaims, "Over my dead body!" but in the next scene, all three Chipmunks, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Speedy Gonzales are tied to stakes by the natives for no reason, hanging precariously above a pit full of crocodiles. In a desperate attempt to delay their own deaths, they sing the song "Wooly Bully", which pleases the natives and lasts just long enough for The Chipettes,Sir Johan and Peewit to rescue them. Together in the girls' balloon, the kids, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales ,Sir Johan and Peewit return to U.S.A.. They are met at the airport by Klaus, Claudia, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 and after a short chase accompanied by the song "Diamond Dolls," they are forced into a 1935 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud I under the false threat of Miss Miller being kidnapped. Dave is arriving home to the airfield at the same time, and hears Alvin's cries for help. Inspector Jamal runs up, identifying himself, and he and Dave begin to make chase in his 1987 Chevrolet Caprice but two other cars crash into each other and block them off at an intersection. While it at first appears that Klaus and Claudia will escape on a private jet to Costa Rica, they are accidentally run off the road by none other than Miss Miller, who was heading to the airfield to pick up Dave. At the same time, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales,Sir Johan and Peewit, battle Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4. Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 insult Dot by calling her "Dottie". Dot gets angry at the evil goldfish and the evil monkey-headed scientist for calling her "Dottie" and says, ""Call me Dottie, and you die." The villainous trio don't listen and call her "Dottie" again, causing Dot to throw a bomb at the evil goldfish, forcing them to retreat in their spaceship, while the evil monkey-headed scientist is thrown far away, vowing revenge. Klaus and Claudia are then taken away by the police, and Brittany and Alvin begin arguing over who really won the $100,000. An exasperated Dave breaks up the argument and guides them to Miss Miller's 1959 Lincoln Continental, where the others await. Alvin hounds Dave about the race, irritating Miss Miller into telling him to shut up and causing Dave to lose his temper and yell his trademark "ALVIN!" as the credits begin to roll. As Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Speedy Gonzales, Sir Johan and Peewit watch Dave drive off into the sunset, they decide to return home to both Smurf Village and Warner Bros. Studios in separate ways. Trivia *Speedy Gonzales, Sir Johan, Peewit, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 guest star in this film. * Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will work for The Furschsteins. Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Race films